


natawag kong baby ang prof na crush ko

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, advance happy sebaek day, forgive me lord for i have sinned, just a shameless smut, mahal ko kayo sebaekist
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: it's baekhyun's first day at his online class and he may or may not did something embarrassing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	natawag kong baby ang prof na crush ko

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from this tweet: https://twitter.com/bucheonsvocal/status/1296798284288102400?s=19
> 
> to roch, thank you for allowing me to continue your drabble. <3
> 
> PLEASE DON'T EXPECT. HIYANG HIYA AKO SA PINAGTATYPE KO. LORD-NIM I'M SO SORRY 😭

Matapos ang online class ni Baekhyun ay kaagad niyang sinara ang laptop. Sumalampak siya ng higa sa kanyang kama at ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata. Infairness, ang sakit talaga sa eyes kapag nakatitig nang matagal sa screen. Mabuti na lamang talaga at gwapo ang kanyang prof a.k.a Baby Sehun Zachary Oh.

Speaking of, naalala na naman niya ang kahihiyang nagawa sa klase kanina. Tinawag lang naman niyang Baby ang kanyang prof at nakita ito ng lahat ng kanyang kaklase. Mabuti na lang talaga at hindi nagalit sa kanya ang guro. 

He heard a soft knock from his bedroom door before it opened and he felt the edge of his bed being dipped.

"How's class?" A voice asked at napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa narinig. 

"Okay lang. Hindi pa busy since unang meeting pa lang." He answered habang humihikab hikab pa.

Narinig niyang tumawa ang kausap, "Yung teacher mo, kamusta?"

"Ayun. Pogi pa din. Kaya nga sobrang crush ko 'yun eh."

Mas lumakas naman ang tawa ng kausap. He leaned down to give Baekhyun a quick peck on his lips. "Ano oras next class mo?"

Baekhyun glanced at the bedside table, "After 2 hours pa."

"Good. Then shall we do something while waiting?" 

Napaangat naman ng tingin si Baekhyun at isang nakangising Sehun ang bumungad sa kanya.

Yup. Hindi kayo nagkakamali, Baekhyun and Sehun live together. He and his professor boyfriend.

Marahang umakyat ng kama si Sehun at kaagad na kinulong sa kanyang bisig si Baekhyun. Pinaulanan niya ito ng halik, mula sa noo, ilong, pisngi, hanggang sa labi kung saan siya nagtagal. Baekhyun snaked his hands around Sehun's neck to deepen the kiss. Gigil na gigil. Torrid kung torrid.

Saglit namang humiwalay si Sehun to catch their breaths, "You think I forgot what you did earlier?" He said grinning. "Are you still remembering that ex of yours?" Sabi ni Sehun as his hand travels down at the exposed thighs of his little boyfriend.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagdiin ng mga kapit ni Sehun sa kanyang hita, "N-no. Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes baby."

"Is that what you're supposed to call me when we're like this?" May awtoridad na sabi ni Sehun.

"S-sorry, daddy."

"Good. That's good, baby."

Sehun pulled apart as he removed his top. Gamit ang shirt na hinubad, itinali niya ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun sa headboard pagkatapos tanggalin ang damit ng boyfriend. He stripped Baekhyun until the latter was nothing but on his naked glory. Baekhyun's cock already leaking of pre-cum from their make out.

"Look who's excited for me?" Said Sehun before wrapping his hand around the smaller's dick. 

Baekhyun shivered from the mere touch, _"Aaahh!"_

Dahan-dahan niyang jinakol si Baekhyun at bawat galaw ng kanyang kamay ay ramdam niya ang pagsunod nito, pressing his dick more inside his big and rough hand. 

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sehun teased. Pabilis nang pabilis ang kanyang galaw at hindi na mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga ungol na kumakawala sa bibig niya.

_"Aaahhh... Aaahhh._ Lalabasan na ako..." He announced as he hardly bit his lower lip. Ramdam na ramdam na niya ang pressure na namumuo sa kanyang puson but to his dismay, binitawan ni Sehun ang tite niya, leaving him hanging and panting.

Sehun leaned closer and kiss him again hungrily. Kasabay ng paghalik niya ay ang pagtanggal niya sa mga nakataling kamay ni Baekhyun. Hinila niya ang kasintahan at dinala sa kanyang kandungan. He shifted to Baekhyun's neck, kissing and sucking the flesh, leaving a mark on it. He pulled away and looked at Baekhyun dearly before he reached for Baekhyun's hole ㅡ now wet and begging to be fucked.

Sehun smirked, "Nag-uumpisa pa lang tayo pero tigas na tigas at basang basa ka na. Are you that eager to be fucked, Baekhyun Gavin Byun?" The said professor then inserted one of his fingers inside, making Baekhyun moan loudly.

"Aaaah, yes. Yes, daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Sambit ni Baekhyun as he tightened his hug on Sehun.

One finger became two and then three leaving Baekhyun a moaning mess. Hindi na niya alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo dahil sa sobrang sensasyon na nararamdaman. Pakiramdam niya ay mababaliw na siya. Take note, daliri pa lang ni Sehun ang nasa loob niya pero sarap na sarap na siya. Ano pa kaya kapag tite na?

Sehun pushed him back on the bed at doon niya napansin kung gaano na kapula si Baekhyun. His lips are swollen, neck full of hickeys and he's sweating as if he had joined a marathon. Sehun smiled. He felt proud because he knows na siya lang ang nakakagawa nito kay Baekhyun. And vice versa, dahil si Baekhyun lang din naman ang may kakayahan to make him feel things. From happiness, (whenever Baekhyun does dumb but adorable things) sadness (when Baekhyun's also sad and whenever he's not around) hanggang sa libog. Sehun has had his fair shares of flings, both girls and boys pero tanging kay Baekhyun lang niya ito naramdaman. There's just something on the younger that immediately stole his attention and heart. Sehun's two years older than Baekhyun. They met on their university when Sehun was on his third year and Baekhyun was a freshman. They were members of the same club kaya sila nagkakilala and then they eventually became close and the rest is history. At ngayon ngang isa ng professor si Sehun sa kanilang university, they were forced to keep their relationship a secret. At wala namang problema sa kanila 'yon dahil mas naeenjoy rin nila ang kanilang privacy. 

"You're so beautiful like this, under me." He softly whispered before licking the smaller's earlobe. "Tell me what you want, baby. And daddy will give it to you."

Baekhyun grinded his hips on Sehun's causing their angry red dicks to brushed each other. Napaungol naman si Sehun dahil dito and Baekhyun loved it. He loves seeing his boyfriend making sexy expressions na siya lang naman ang dahilan. 

"I want you inside me, daddy. I want you to fuck me, hard, rough." Baekhyun said while looking directly at Sehun's eyes. He even bit his lower lip and licked it sensually.

And fuck fuck fuck. Kanina pa siya matigas pero parang mas tinigasan pa siya with Baekhyun's look and actions.

"I will, baby. I will. Kakantutin kita hanggang sa magsawa ka." And with that said, Sehun jerked his own length before entering Baekhyun's pink and hungry hole.

"Shit!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun nang maramdamang isinasagad ng kasintahan ang titi nito sa kanyang butas.

When fully adjusted, Sehun started to move slowly. Until Baekhyun pleads for more and who is he para tanggihan ang kanyang cute boyfriend? Binilisan ni Sehun ang galaw, hands gripping Baekhyun's hips as the latter snaked his legs around Sehun's middle, pushing him, urging to go faster and deeper.

"Fuck," Sehun groaned and Baekhyun sees the vines on his boyfriend's neck, making him more turned on.

Kasabay ng bawat pagbayo ni Sehun ay ang pagjakol ni Baekhyun sa sarili. Pareho na silang hingal na hingal pero tuloy pa rin sa paggalaw. Lewd moans and loud skin slapping engulfed Baekhyun's room until they both reached their climax. Baekhyun's loads spilled on his stomach as Sehun spilled his sa loob niya. Ramdam niya ang mainit na pagtulo ng tamod ni Sehun sa likod ng kanyang binti pero hindi na niya ito pinansin.

Baekhyun pulled Sehun for a kiss bago niya tanggalin ang kanyang kahabaan mula sa butas ni Baekhyun. Inabot niya ang wipes sa bedside table at siya na ang nagkusang maglinis sa kanilang dalawa. Kinumutan niya si Baekhyun before joining him on the bed, the smaller nuzzling on his chest.

"I hope your professor did something very productive for today." Sehun said jokingly as he pressed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead.

"No. But my boyfriend did." He answered, pipikit pikit ang mata dahil sa pagod.

"Come on, sleep first. I'll wake you up before your next class." 

"Hmm, okay." Sagot ni Baekhyun. He closed his eyes and opened it again, "But before that, how was my performance, Sir? Am I good enough?"

Sehun smiled. "You're beyond perfect." 

"So, do I get another reward if I do good in your class?"

"Tell me what you want."

Ngumisi si Baekhyun at saka sumuot sa ilalim ng kumot, "I want this." Sabi niya habang hawak hawak ang kahabaan ni Sehun, "Inside my mouth."

Sehun just chuckled. "You're insatiable, Baekhyun. And I love you."

"I love you, too. And your cock, too."  


**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS TURNED OUT BAD. FJDJDJDD PROMISED I TRIED PERO HINDI KO TALAGA FORTE ANG SMUT HUHU. 
> 
> ADVANCE HAPPY SEBAEK DAY, SEBAEK MOOTS! LAHAMS KO KAYO! ❤


End file.
